1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an element for static information storage. More particularly, the present invention relates to magnetic storage elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile memory. The magnetic structure of MRAM uses the reluctance variation to store data.
Since 1995, tunneling magneto resistance (TMR) is discovered. The structure of TMR is a free layer, a tunneling barrier, and a pinned layer arranged in sequentially. The tunneling barrier is an insulating layer. The free layer and the pinned layer are ferromagnetic layers. The direction of the magnetic moment of the pinned layer is fixed. The magnetic moment of the free layer can be altered by an external magnetic field. When the magnetic moment of the free layer is altered by an external magnetic field, the alignment of the magnetic moments of the free layer and the pinned layer can be parallel or anti-parallel. Therefore, the tunneling barrier can exhibit two different electrical resistances to respectively denote the data “0” and “1”.